Memory that retains its data even when operation power is not available is classified as non-volatile memory. Examples of non-volatile memory (NVM) are nvSRAM, ferroelectric RAM (F-RAM), programmable-read-only memory (PROM), erasable-programmable-read-only memory (EPROM), electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM), and charge trapping and/or floating gate flash memories. Some memory arrays utilize transistors and gate structures which may include a charge trapping layer. The charge trapping layer may be programmed to store data based on voltages applied to or received by the memory array. This class of memory may be used in applications in which critical data must be stored after power is removed, or when power is interrupted during operation. The fabrication of two-dimensional or planar flash memory devices is down to 10 nm lithography, and the reduction in scale has started to create issues as each NV memory element is getting smaller and physically closer to one another. In these NV memory elements, their charge trapping gates hold much fewer electrical charges due to the smaller scale. As a result, any small imperfection in the fabrication process may cause logic/memory states of the NV memory elements to become difficult to differentiate, which may result in a false reading of logic states. Moreover, control electrodes are getting so small and closely spaced that their effects, such as in biasing gates, may spread over more than one memory cells or strings, which may lead to unreliable reading and writing of data.